


Say Something

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt runs into Dave in New York.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started this well before season 6 even started, back when that picture of Kurt, Dave, and Blaine in the record shop came out. Anyway, this starts after Blaine leaves to go to class or something, idk. Anyway, in this they’re still living in New York, Blaine and Kurt still going to NYADA, and then run into each other, and Kurt finds out that Blaine and Dave are dating. So I just thought I would write this out, since I know some people might get confused or something about what’s going on here. Enjoy! Originally posted to tumblr in 2015.

“So you two, you’re… you’re really together, then.”

Dave shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, head held high as he caught Kurt’s gaze. "Yeah. We’re really together.“

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say, anything he could say without sounding like a complete idiot or a jealous ex. Either way it didn’t seem like he could win. "I, uhm. I have to go,” he said, dropping the albums back on the shelf and moving past Dave.

“Look, Kurt, I - it just sort of… happened,” Dave tried.

“You look good, David. I’m glad you’re happy,” said Kurt, in lieu of responding to Dave’s sad attempt at an explanation, and walked out of the record store.

“Kurt!” Dave called after him.

Kurt pulled his coat closer to himself, quickening his footsteps.

“Kurt, wait!” yelled Dave, following after him. "Kurt, come on, I’m talking to you!“

"Leave me alone.”

Dave groaned in frustration. "Look, I’m not going to leave, so you can either talk to me now or we can walk three more blocks and I can keep annoying you until you finally say something to me that isn’t ‘leave me alone’ or 'I’m leaving,’ now which one is it?“

Kurt halted, turning around to him. "Fine. You want to talk, well here you go. Why are you with him?”

“What?”

“You wanted to talk, so talk. Why are you with him?”

Dave frowned. "What the hell does it even matter? I’m with him, end of story.“

"No, not end of story. I want to know what happened between the last time I saw you in high school and now that’s changed so much that you would actually go on a date with him, let alone call him your boyfriend. I mean, god, do you even - do you even know what he did to me, how he treated me?”

“What?”

“He cheated on me. He did. He lied to me repeatedly, he practically smothered me with a fucking pillow when we were at NYADA together, he sabotaged my diet so that he would be the better looking one of the two of us, I mean the entire time we were engaged, we were just horrible together. Did you know that?”

“Yeah. I knew that. He told me what happened between the two of you.”

“He did. You knew.”

“I knew,” Dave repeated.

“Then why the hell are you two together?” Kurt pressed.

Dave was silent. Kurt stared at him, mouth set in a thin line as he waited for Dave to say something.

Kurt scoffed. "Fine. You don’t want to talk, I’m leaving.“

Dave watched as Kurt turned and walked away, heart pounding as he knew there was no turning back after this. But what did he have to lose anymore? He hadn’t seen Kurt in years, and it wasn’t like they were such great friends anyway, so what was the point in keeping it in anymore? Taking a deep breath, he spoke finally. "Because he’s the closest thing to you. If I can’t have you then I might as well have the best thing I can get.”

Kurt glanced back at him, only to see Dave give him a shaky, nervous smile, and let out a sigh.

“What are you…”

“God, Kurt, I… I’ve been in love with you for years. What makes you think I could ever stop? If I can’t have you then I might as well take what I can get. I know you don’t feel that way about me and I don’t think you ever will and that… that’s alright, that’s fine. I can’t change that. I put myself out on the line with you before and it fucking hurt. It hurt to know that you didn’t feel the same way that I did for you. But if I can find someone who might make me happy, even if it’s just for a little while, well then I’m gonna take it.”

Kurt was silent for a moment, looking at this man in front of him, putting himself out on the line and not even caring about what happened to him, if his feelings got hurt. Kurt envied his courage to actually display his feelings like that. "I’m so sorry I hurt you, David. You have no idea how sorry I am.“

Dave shrugged. "It’s fine, I guess. Not like I can really do anything about how you feel about me, no matter how much I might want to,” he said, with the slightest hint of a smile, despite how his heart was beating hard in his chest, practically screaming at him.

Kurt nodded. "I know what you mean. The heart wants what it wants, right?“ He knew well enough you couldn’t help who you liked, no matter how they felt about you in return. 

"You gonna start singing Selena Gomez to me now or something?”

Kurt laughed. "Oh god, no. I hate that song.“

Dave smiled. 

"I, uhm. I should get going,” said Kurt.

Dave’s smile dropped, and he nodded. "Right. Of course.“

"It was nice seeing you, actually. Can I give you a hug, or would that be too weird?”

“Maybe a little,” replied Dave.

“Right.”

“I like weird.”

Kurt smiled, and embraced the other boy, his arms going around Dave’s back as Dave’s did the same to him. Dave breathed him in, eyes closing as he tried to imprint this moment in his memory. And just like that, Kurt was pulling away, the moment gone too soon. And then Kurt did something Dave wasn’t expecting. The hug was gone, but replacing it was Kurt’s lips on Dave’s cheek in a chaste kiss, before he was pulling away entirely.

“Sorry,” said Kurt, eyes dropping to the ground momentarily as Dave looked at him in bewilderment.

“What… what did you do that for?”

“I just - I don’t know. I wanted to, I guess.”

“You wanted to,” Dave repeated.

“Yeah. I wanted to.” Kurt let out a shaky laugh, wondering if he’d just completely destroyed their potential friendship - or whatever else had been building up between them.

“…Okay.”

“You, uhm. You still have my number, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Call me something, okay? We’ll do something.”

“Okay,” said Dave again, still feeling awkward from Kurt’s actions and not sure of what else he could possibly say.

Kurt smiled. It was nice to know that he could still make Dave speechless after all this time. "I’ll see you later, then.“

"Yeah. See you later.”

Kurt turned back around and continued on his way back home, leaving Dave to stare after him, a slight grin on his face.

_fin._


End file.
